Missing Pieces
by captainbartholomew
Summary: Seth's done with getting his revenge and he's reclaimed himself after his battle at Mania with Triple H. Though ever since his interview with Dean on RAW, he's been feeling like something is still missing. It just takes some advice from somebody for him to learn that. OneShot.


**Summary: Seth's done with getting his revenge and he's reclaimed himself after his battle at Mania with Triple H. Though ever since his interview with Dean on RAW, he's been feeling like something is still missing. It just takes some advice from somebody for him to learn that. OneShot.**

 _ **a/n i: I miss caylendar. caylendar misses me. To wallow in our mutual missingness I decided we needed some brotherly** **shump** **. Just FYI in the kayfabe. Plus stupid photos of Seth and Roman hugging during the house show in Rotterdam during the European tour last week...**_

 _ **a/n ii: This is not my best work I think I have some writing rust to knock out and it feels slashy, but I swear it's not**_.

" _Well Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins has learned some new tricks. Maybe Dean Ambrose would be surprised."_

" _Naaahhh, Dean got surprised once. Can't happen again."_

He'd been thinking about it the last couple of weeks- what he had said to Dean on the night of the triple threat during his interview. As he stood next to Roman in Rotterdam and listened to the crowd scream for them, he felt like he was still missing something inside of him.

He'd done everything he needed to do.

He had rebuilt himself from the inside out with his extreme CrossFit regimen. He had also forced himself to be on a strict diet with nothing but the best food while sneaking in some sweet treats like Ben & Jerry's on the side.

He had redesigned himself with new gear and a new attitude. He'd picked up new moves like the Falcon Arrow while retiring the Pedigree, that hadn't come without a price.

He had reclaimed what he had lost, or so he thought, as he felt that missing piece twinge deep down inside of him once again.

As he and Roman rounded the curtain into the back of the arena did the Samoan man speak.

"So last night of the tour, what do you say we go hit up the bars in Rotterdam?" questioned Roman as Seth was still lost within his own thoughts.

"Hello, earth to Seth Rollins! Anyone in there?" as Roman thrust a large hand in front of Seth's face causing the younger man to snap out of it, "Are you alright little brother?"

Seth frowned not really sure if he was before turning to Roman, "I don't think I am. Can we talk?"

Roman frowned but then smiled as he looked at Seth, "Of course, come on let's go to the locker room and we can talk there. We're the last ones here, it'll be more private that way."

The Kingslayer nodded and followed his older brother through the narrow and winding hallways back to the men's locker room to find it almost emptied out for the night. As the last wrestler, Finn Balor, took his leave he smirked at Seth.

"Kingslayer."

"Demon."

Roman furrowed his brow unsure of what was going on with that, but he decided to just let it go shaking his head and gently lowering himself onto the bench in front of his locker.

"So what's up?" questioned Roman as he took off his vest and began to peel off the tape that was around his arms and torso. Seth winced as he watched the other man hiss in pain from the injuries that had been inflicted upon him by Strowman. Sighing, Seth took a seat next to Roman.

"Did you see my interview with Dean last week? I've changed right, haven't I? I've reclaimed what… no who I was before this whole mess happened?" questioned Seth as he picked at what was left of his wrist tape. "I feel like I have, but it feels like I'm missing something. A big something and it has to do with the current Intercontinental Champion."

Roman sighed as he looked at his littlest brother unsure of how to answer him. Seth had done horrible, unspeakable things over the last three years to both Dean and he. Certainly, Roman had seen the changes in Seth, but it had taken time for him to fully trust again. But Dean… oh, Dean, he hadn't seen what Roman had over the last couple of months.

The other man hadn't watched Seth claw, drag and give it his all to slay the person who had turned him into that monster. The last Dean had seen of Seth was when he was trying to rip the World Heavyweight Title out of his arms after the triple threat at Battleground. Since then, Roman had seen Seth's progress with each and every step while exercising his demons around every corner. He'd watched the man be betrayed, injured and taste the much-desired gift of victory over the man who would cost him so much.

"You both need to give yourselves time. You both grown in different ways these last few months and I know it's hard, but-"

"That's not what I asked!"

Roman raised a hand silencing his little brother's protests.

"Dean has always been complicated. We both know that. But you've done so much to him, Seth. You can't blame him for putting up walls and saying what he said to you in that interview. Plus, he was on his own over at SmackDown for so long. He hasn't seen you or what you've accomplished these last couple of months."

"But Survivor Series!"

Roman sighed and closed his eyes, "One righted wrong does not change the past. You need to give him time. You can't bury the hatchet overnight. No one can especially not the three of us."

Seth frowned, "Rome?"

Roman slowly rose from his seat on the bench and headed to grab a shower leaving Seth to think over the words that had just been spoken to him. However, not before giving some last minute sage brotherly advice before taking his exit.

"You're not the only one who has to mend broken fences with him. I have to apologize for leaving him over a dozen times after I won the championship. Seth, you need to understand, we've done a lot of shit to our brother and for us to reclaim that relationship is going to be a lot of work. It's going to be one of the hardest things you've ever done. Probably harder than facing Triple H and reclaiming your identity of being the better man both in and outside the ring. We're both in for the fight of our lives to rebuild that relationship with our brother, Seth Rollins. You better be prepared because we're going to have to make him believe in us… his brothers… his family... again. And that little brother will help you fill that void in your heart and that's when you can truly say you have redesigned, rebuilt and reclaimed everything you lost on the night of June 2, 2014."


End file.
